leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Kindred/Trivia
General * Kindred is the first champion to not have their icon derived from their artwork (considering theirs is a two-for-one case) as well as the first whose release was celebrated with summoner icons (one for Lamb and one for Wolf) * , , , , , and are the only in-game abilities that can theoretically increase a stat infinitely. * Kindred is one of fifteen champions without a single Ability Power ratio on any ability (the others being , , , , , , , , , , , , , and ) * Kindred's dance references the 'Cups' tap dance performed by Christopher Rice. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. Development * Kindred means 'one's family and relations'. ** The duo's title Eternal Hunters possibly references the European folkmyth involving supernatural beings like or . * Kindred had been in production since 2013 (their final incarnation was conceived during development) ** Before their release symbol appeared randomly over champions' heads, with the symbol being dubbed 'They are Coming'. * Inspiration sources for Kindred include: ** 's fable ; ** ; ** & various deathly beings from : *** Lamb represents the death dess(es) ''https://indo-european.info/pokorny-etymological-dictionary/index.htm#mer-4_mer%c9%99.htm https://indo-european.info/pokorny-etymological-dictionary/index.htm#mer-5_mer%c9%99.htm (cf. ) *** & & Wolf her B. Lincoln, ''Death, War, and Sacrifice: Studies in Ideology & Practice, p. 96 Lore * Kindred are Runeterra's given flesh and name. ** Lamb ends those who have accepted their fate. ** Wolf chases those in denial of their end. *** Morality and actions in life do not matter, only the way one chooses to die. * Kindred are a mythical being, known only in legends and folktales. They have many names (Ina and Ani, Farya and Wolyo, others, but they are always Lamb and Wolf, the Kindred) and their masks are a universal symbol of theirs, yet their existence 'per se' is only known to the dead or those few who almost were. ** The Noxian illustrate a case of pseudo-worship. * In 'A Good Death' the actress Magga encountered the Eternal Hunters in Demacia (pre-Jarvan III) while it was not yet her time. This depiction is the in-game one (just like how gamblers see and how he himself is seen in-game) * Their omnipresence grants Kindred many insights. ** The Shadow Isles are and in their eyes its undead are a mockery of the cycle of life and death they uphold. ** is fascinating. ** Resurrection ( , , ) or even is cheating. ** may or may not be exempt of being paid a visit. * Wolf was first spotted in . Quotes * met before?"}} might be referencing Burning Tides and/or Matthew Mercer voicing both Wolf and the Saltwater Scourge. * The two versions of "And everywhere Lamb went... " - "...Wolf was sure to follow." are references of Mary Had A Little Lamb. Skins ; * They resemble and from by as well as Moon Lady and Sky Wolf by Chiara Bautista. * The scene depicted resembles by . * Lamb and Wolf wearing a mask styled after the other references while the masks themselves were inspired by ones. ; * They were first called 'Vindicator'. * Wolf resembles from . * Lamb might have been inspired by ( , ) ; * They share this theme with , , , , , , and . Relations * One of the many legends surrounding the origins of the Kindred tell of 'a pale man with dark hair' (Runeterra's own ) who was 'very lonely' and so split himself 'right down the middle' so he 'would always have a friend'. ** Assuming there is some fact to this tale, one can extrapolate that his emotions (materialized in his dark hair) became Wolf, while his rationale (materialized in his pale self) became Lamb. *** This would 'explain' why the Kindred are two halves of a whole and why one has what the other lacks (Lamb's cold reason, Wolf's hot instinct) Category:Champion trivia Category:Kindred